Dear My Spring
by Gloomy Monkey
Summary: Karena dirimu begitu cantik, bagai namamu. Bersama denganmu membuatku seolah terjebak dalam musim semi yang hanya kita rasakan berdua. Kalau aku boleh egois... maukah kamu mengikat kontrak- hmm, bukan. Maksudku, bagaimana kalau mulai saat ini kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, musim semiku, Riri?


Hai, readers, gimana kabarnya? Maaf karena gue menghilang selama beberapa bulan ini. Err... ya, ada sedikit masalah baik dalam mood menulis juga faktor-faktor lain yang sepertinya enggak penting kalau disebut juga. Intinya, gue... minta maaf.

Setelah penantian yang cukup lama akhirnya gue kesampaian menulis kisah kasih (sekarepmu, to) kapal yang sedang membuat gue tergila-gila semenjak tahun lalu (yang berpotensi buat gue move on dari UmiEli, mungkin), Yohane x Riko aka YohaRiko.

Karena ini kisah (yang diinginkan seonggok maniaks YohaRiko seperti gue) jadi mungkin alurnya sebisa mungkin lebih berbeda dari alur anime yang otp canon mbak Riko-nya gue enggak suka (pakai banget). Tahu lah ya sama siapa, enggak perlu disebut juga. Ahahaha, gomen kalau ada yang merasa terpelatuk.

Afterwords, enjoy and don't forget to gimme reviews~

* * *

PROLOG (Riko's POV)

 _"_ _Sudah, sudah, kamu 'kan capek habis perjalanan jauh, bagaimana kalau kamu jalan-jalan saja? Lumayan 'kan sekalian mengenal apa-apa saja di daerah tempat tinggal kita yang baru ini."_ itu yang dikatakan ibu begitu kami Sakurauchi sekeluarga yang terdiri dari aku, ibuku, dan ayahku tiba di sini, di Uchiura yang merupakan tempat tinggal kami yang baru. Ya, kami sekeluarga terpaksa pindah karena pekerjaan ayah.

Melihat ibu yang menatapku seolah berkata, _"Sudah, putri kesayangan ibu santai saja sembari mencari inspirasi untuk 'itu'"_ membuatku menghela nafas panjang dan mau tak mau hengkang dari sana.

Aku pun mulai berjalan tak tentu arah. Sebetulnya tak masalah juga sih disuruh jalan-jalan oleh ibu karena memang udara yang masih terasa sejuk dan hangat karena masih masuk musim semi juga Uchiura sendiri termasuk wilayah yang cukup sepi. Aku dengar dari teman-teman di sekolah lamaku kalau Uchiura terkenal sebagai tempat istirahat untuk para orang-orang tua yang telah memasuki masa pensiun. Jadi, ya wajar saja kalau tempat ini tidak seribet Tokyo.

Hmm… tempat yang cocok untuk diriku yang kelewat _normie_ dan senang menyendiri a.k.a ngansos, ups.

Aku menghirup udara yang samar-samar tercium aroma laut. Aku menyipitkan mataku dan melihat laut yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Ah, benar juga apa yang dikatakan ibu. Mungkin aku bisa menemukan inspirasiku di sana!

Aku mempercepat langkahku, umm… atau mungkin bisa dibilang juga berlari dengan semangat berkobar, tidak seperti diriku yang biasanya. Aku suka tempat ini dan aku ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang tempat ini. Semua perasaan itulah yang secara tidak langsung meningkatkan staminaku dan kecepatanku dalam berlari. Wow, semestinya aku mengajak guru olahraga di SMA-ku yang lama dan mengambil nilai lari di sini. Aku yakin, ini lari tercepat yang pernah kulakukan selain saat aku dikejar oleh anjing semasa kecil dulu, hihihi.

Ah, sepinya… ingin sekali aku berkomentar demikian begitu menginjakkan kaki di pantai yang kutuju. Aku melepas sepatuku dan meletakkannya di dekat salah satu payung pantai. Pasirnya begitu halus sampai-sampai rasanya tidak ada yang terjebak di sela-sela jari kakiku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke air laut yang tengah pasang-surut. Aku berdiri sampai air laut membasahi sebatas tulang kering. Menghirup udara pantai dan menikmati sensasi pasang-surut dengan kaki telanjang. Ini yang terbaik!

Setelah memejamkan mata menikmati pantai, aku menoleh ke belakang karena merasa ada orang lain selain diriku di pantai ini. Ah, benar firasatku. Ada gadis sebayaku tengah duduk di bawah payung pantai, tempatku menaruh sepatuku. Mengomentari penampilan seseorang bukanlah kebiasaanku, namun aku sangat ingin mengkritisi gadis itu karena… dia sangat keren namun manis di saat yang sama, seperti _heroine_ dalam _doujin_ yang memegang peran sebagai _seme_. Eh… apa sih yang kukatakan?!

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan dari konsol _game portable_ -nya kepadaku. Ups, sepertinya aku membuatnya terganggu. Namun seolah tidak melihat sesuatu, perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada konsol itu. Umm… baiklah, mungkin sebaiknya aku juga pergi.

Aku berjalan ke belakangnya dan hendak memakai kembali sepatuku. Jantungku rasanya nyaris copot saat gadis bersurai biru kehitaman dengan poni rata itu membuka suara.

"Kau sedang patah hati, kak?" begitu katanya tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"Eh, 'kak'?" aku bingung. "Maksudmu aku?"

Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mata kami bertemu. "Ya, habis siapa lagi selain kita di pantai ini? Memangnya kau mau kupanggil apa? Kakak, ibu, atau bibi?"

Ah, baiklah… kuakui dia keren dan manis, namun sikapnya cukup menjengkelkan. Yah, aku tahu dia hanya bergurau. Apa dia mencoba menghiburku?

"Huh, memangnya wajahku seboros itu?" dengusku pura-pura tersinggung.

"Jangan galak begitu, dong." ucapnya sembari menggaruk tengkuk. "Aku hanya mencoba menghiburmu, kok."

Eh? Ternyata benar.

"Terima kasih, anu…"

"Tsushima," potongnya. "Tsushima Yoshi—Tsushima Yohane! Itu namaku, diingat, ya!"

Aku menahan tawa. "Baik, baik, salam kenal, Tsushima Yoshiko- _san_ ~"

"Namaku Yohane! Memangnya kamu enggak dengar tadi?" gerutunya sambil berdiri.

Tawaku pun lepas. Ya Tuhan, anak ini menggemaskan sekali!

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku ulangi." ucapku sembari berdehem. "Namaku Sakurauchi Riko, aku baru pindah dari Tokyo ke sini. Mohon bantuannya, Yohane- _chan_!"

Yohane terperangah. "Wo—wow… kukira kamu tipe-tipe pemalu yang ansos, kakak mahasiswi?"

"Ma—mahasiswi? Hei, aku ini masih 16 tahun dan akan menjadi siswi SMA kelas dua musim semi ini, tahu!"

"Lho, lho? Jadi kamu hanya lebih tua setahun dariku?"

"Duh… segitu tuanya ya penampilanku?" kataku nge- _down_.

"Bu—bukan begitu!" Yohane tampak panik. "Maksudku, kakak kelihatan dewasa juga umm… cantik."

Wajahku memanas. "Be—begitu, ya?"

Yohane mengangguk dengan wajah yang tak kalah merahnya. "I—iya, jadi maaf kalau perkataanku menyinggungmu, Ri—Riko- _san_ …"

Aku menepuk-nepuk bahu kirinya. "Hmm, tidak apa, kok, Yohane- _chan_!"

Tiba-tiba Yohane terlihat jengah. "Anu… maaf,"

"Hmm?"

"Rasanya aku merasa aneh dipanggil 'Yohane- _chan_ '," ujar Yohane sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Jadi kamu mau dipanggil apa? Yoshiko- _chan_ , gitu?"

"Apapun selain Yoshiko!"

Aku tersenyum. Entah apa yang kurasakan ini, namun aku begitu nyaman berbicara dengannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat _nickname_ untuk memanggil satu sama lain?" usulku.

"Wah… tahu-tahu sok akrab, nih?" ledeknya.

" _Mo_ — _mou_!" aku menggembungkan pipi.

Yohane hanya nyengir. "Ya sudah, terserah kamu saja, Riri!"

"Ri—Riri? Itu _nickname_ -ku?"

"Hmm!" Yohane mengangguk. "Kamu cantik, sih seperti bunga lily. Lily dalam lafal kita jadi 'Riri' lagipula pas dengan nama aslimu, 'kan?"

Hmm… jadi begini rasanya punya nama panggilan yang unik. Setelah sekian tahun bersekolah dari SD hingga sekarang mungkin ini pertama kalinya seseorang memanggilku dengan begitu akrab, dengan… nama panggilan.

"Lho? Riko- _san_ … kamu nangis?"

Tanpa tanggung-tanggung, aku memeluk erat gadis sebaya yang baru saja berkenalan denganku lima menit yang lalu.

"Hmm…" aku menggeleng. "Aku sangat senang, Yocchan."

"Yo—Yocchan? Itu aku?" kali ini dia yang bingung.

"Aku tahu mungkin kita akan pergi ke sekolah yang berbeda, namun… apa boleh kita tetap berteman seperti ini?" kataku sembari mengusap air mataku.

Yocchan tertawa mendengar pintaku. "Riri, oh, Riri… kamu memang aneh, ya!"

"A—aneh?!"

"Bukan dalam arti yang jelek, kok!" Yocchan mencoba menjelaskan. "Aku hanya merasa kamu menarik sekali karena sampai segitu terharunya karena berteman dengan cewek _random_ sepertiku."

" _Mou_ … segitu anehnya kah?"

"Tapi aku suka kamu yang aneh ini, kok!" ujar Yocchan sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan di belakang kepalanya.

E—eh? Tunggu, yang barusan itu… apa?

"Aku juga mohon bantuanmu, ya, ce-wek Tok-yo~" lanjut Yocchan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"A—anu… Yocchan!" seruku sebelum Yocchan berlalu.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kamu keberatan jika kita… bertukar kontak? LINE, e-mail, atau apapun itu… anu…" jantungku berdebar kencang.

"Enggak, kok." jawab Yocchan sambil nyengir dan mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari saku celana jeans-nya.

"Ka—karena mungkin aku akan banyak merepotkan dan minta bantuan Yocchan terus," lanjutku. "Walau ada GPS, aku masih buta soal daerah ini, jadi…"

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti, kok~" jawabnya enteng. "Mana _smartphone_ -mu? Akan kuberikan semua kontak yang kupunya termasuk medsos!"

Aku meng- _unlock smartphone_ -ku dan membiarkan Yocchan memasukkan semua kontaknya. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama pada _smartphone_ Yocchan.

"Hmm? Yocchan suka pakaian-pakaian ala Gothic Lolita gitu, ya?" komentarku saat melihat foto profilnya.

"Hmm! Sangat suka!" jawab Yocchan. "Karena warna hitam adalah warna kegelapan, sangat cocok untuk malaikat jatuh, Yohane ini, kukuku!"

Eh… rasanya cara bicaranya berubah? Tunggu, ngoceh apa dia barusan?

Yocchan cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. "Humph! Ri—Riri… apa kamu dengar yang barusan?"

Aku mengangguk dan Yocchan langsung guling-guling karena malu bukan main.

"Ah, siaaaaaal! Aku keceplosan!" serunya sambil guling-guling dan menutupi wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa, Yocchan! Aku enggak ketawa, kok! _Mou_ … bangunlah! Bajumu kotor 'kan jadinya!" kataku.

Yocchan pun menurut dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya agar pasirnya turun.

"Ah!" kataku seolah mengerti karakternya yang tiba-tiba berubah tadi. "Jadi, Yocchan salah satu dari pengidap itu, ya! Hmm… apa namanya… _chuunibyou_?"

"Ah, ya… benar sekali," jawab Yocchan dengan wajah pucat karena aib terbesarnya tak sengaja dibongkarnya sendiri.

Aku menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. "Tenang saja, _datenshi_ (malaikat jatuh) Yohane- _chan_! Aku enggak membenci Yocchan yang seperti itu, kok!"

Senyumnya perlahan kembali terkembang. "Benarkah?"

"Hmm!" aku mengangguk. "Yang namanya berteman mestinya enggak menjauh hanya karena kebiasaan unik seperti itu, bukan?"

"Terima kasih, Riri." kali ini Yocchan yang memelukku erat.

"Sama-sama, Yocchan." jawabku sembari mengusap-usap punggungnya.

Yocchan melepas pelukannya kemudian merangkulku. Kamera _smartphone_ -nya diubah ke face camera.

"Mulai hari ini, ayo kita buat kenangan sebanyak-banyaknya, _little demon_ Riri!" kata Yocchan. "Ayo, fokus ke kameranya! Yak, _cheese_ ~!"

 _Selfie_ itu adalah kenangan pertama yang kami ciptakan sebagai teman. Teman… ya? Apa ini? Apakah karena aku begitu menyukai Yocchan sejak pertama bertemu mata dengannya sehingga aku… berharap lebih dari itu?


End file.
